


Fine Food

by Feuerrot



Series: Kinky Stuff [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breasts, Chubby!Caleb, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Food Play, Nipple Play, Other, Trying something new, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuerrot/pseuds/Feuerrot
Summary: Caleb has come to relax within the group of the Mighty Nein and he enjoys his life. Molly notices one particular detail about his favourite human and can't get it off his mind.





	Fine Food

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Thanks to everyone for leaving kudos on my previous work Under Control.  
> Fine Food is once again inspired by the kinktober list and my drive to further dive into kink and kinky behaviour.
> 
> Molly is a non-binary person and uses he/him pronouns.
> 
> Enjoy!

Deep red crimson eyes are fixed on Caleb’s face and the wizard feels tingles run down his neck.

Molly has been doing this, the starring and the absentminded biting his lower lip, for the whole day. Caleb can’t help his eyes wandering over to the tiefling every few minutes. And every single time he checks, he is still being stared at. The book in his hands trembles slightly as Caleb tries to immerse himself in it, unable to pinpoint Molly’s fascination with him. His hair is wavy and maybe a bit too long, was it that?

They visited a bathhouse two days ago, so it can’t be dirt or something other distasteful clinging to him. Maybe his beard? Caleb rubs across his check and chin. No, feels like there are no holes in it or anything that could catch Molly’s ire. Again, Caleb’s eyes look across the table and Molly is nibbling on his thumb, making the wizard feel slightly warmer than before. He forcefully sticks his nose into the book.

Gods does Caleb look good. Molly almost can’t stand to just look and not touch. Luckily there are a table and one very solid Beau between him and his object of desire. Two days ago, it had hit him like a hammer as he saw Caleb undress after two weeks of travel and minimal nakedness. Molly had stepped up behind him, admiring that nice ass and legs before sliding his arms around Caleb’s middle, stroking over his belly and hair there. Caleb had laughed and touched him in turn, leaning slightly back to grant Molly a lovely view of his chest.

And the tiefling had looked, his eyes growing big. Caleb had started to fill out, his ribs were vanishing, and his stomach was still toned but a softness had started to coat the muscle. Molly had pressed closer, feeling the soft give and new expanse of cool skin on Caleb’s lower back. Then Caleb had chuckled, smooched the tiefling on the cheek and went outside to the bath tubs.

Since that day, Molly had secretly looked Caleb over, again and again, and found more signs of his weight gain. His cheeks were slightly rounded, though his cheekbones were still prominent and elegant. The shirt he wore underneath the scarf, jerkin and coat, it was tight across his chest. Molly couldn’t stop staring at the little creases around the buttons there or how it went taut on his back as Caleb moved. And his hips, they got soft and squishy to the touch.

Molly’s thoughts run in circles and he lays his head down onto the cool table, averting his eyes from Fjord looking at him worriedly.

The last two days after the bathhouse Molly and Caleb had only managed to sneak light touches and kisses during the day, as Caleb had agreed to spend his time with Nott. They slept next to each other, they went shopping, he read to her, she took him out for a visit to a very scenic rock formation. Nice things for their friendship, happy things. And Molly was close to losing it every time when he saw that juicy Caleb of his walk off with Nott to spend another night away from the tiefling, although he always received an apologetic smile and a kiss the next morning.

Not enough.

He slowly lifts his eyes up again and they slide across Caleb’s neck as the human concentrates on his book. Molly wants to put a mark there. Or two. Or more. And then he would lick up the shell of Caleb’s ear and tell him how he wanted to grind his dick between his supple stomach and raised thigh, grab those squishy little cushions on the sides of his hips and –

Molly’s head falls back onto the table with a noticeable sound, Beau gives him a passing glance before she swaps her empty tankard with his half full one. Fjord clears his throat and leans closer to the distressed tiefling.

“Molly? Everything alright with you there?”

“Oh, just peachy, Fjord. Really. Just fine.” Molly mumbles against his sleeve, eyes staring at the pattern of the wood.

“If ya say so. But there ain’t possibly trouble in paradise, right?” Fjord’s deep rumble next to him drops a little lower and Molly groans.

“Quite the opposite, dear.” The tiefling looks up at the half-orc and smiles with his fangs exposed.

“Can’t wait to get my hands on one very handsome and delectable wizard.” That makes Fjord’s eyebrows shoot up and he turns around to strike up a conversation with Nott.

The small goblin is decimating a plate filled with sausage and potatoes. There are only three of the original ten left as her hand moves slightly and the plate rotates its way across the table to Caleb. It bumps gently into his arm and the ginger looks up curiously.

“Eat up.” Nott waves at him and her fork slides over as well.

“Are you sure you aren’t hungry anymore?” Caleb asks but still grabs the fork and picks up one sausage.

His goblin companion nods dismissively and makes Fjord interested in her new glove, donned with metal plates and chainmail.

The fork and sausage still in hand, Caleb is out of his book and back at the table. The book was able to take his mind off Mollymauk for about ten minutes, but now he is once more aware of the intense stare the tiefling is giving him. His head lays on the table behind his folded arms, horns resting against his elbows and his crimson eyes are peering over the garish sleeves. Caleb is still not sure what Molly’s problem is, but there is one way to find out without having to ask him directly.

With a small slight of hand, a coin leaves Caleb’s sleeve and tumbles to the floor, he acts surprised and dives down to get it back. Beau dives down as well and he shoves her back up with a hand in her face.

“Ow, motherfuck-“ The rest is lost as Molly tips her chair with his foot and she goes down with a loud yelp and more swearing.

Underneath the table, Caleb looks over to Molly and searches for his tail. As soon as he finds it, he knows what is going on in Molly’s head. It’s easy to decipher.

Molly’s tail is curling itself into knots and spirals at the tip, showing tension and pent up emotion. The one give-away that says it all, is its position. Most of it is curled around Molly’s thigh and tenses periodically. Like it would do to Caleb when they are sitting in the tavern and Molly tries to seduce him into coming to bed with him.

When Molly is horny.

Caleb smirks and resurfaces, pocketing the coin.

He takes his book back into one hand and the other finds the fork. Caleb lifts it up to his mouth, feeling the tip of the sausage press against his lower lip and just lets it rest there while he scans the page. As he finds his place again, the sausage has softly nudged his lips open and he sucks it into his mouth, just slightly.

A small jolt passes through the table and Molly’s head is once again buried between his arms and face down. Caleb eats the sausage while Molly isn’t looking, forking some potatoes into his mouth and reads another page. The tiefling’s eyes come up again, a blush creeping over his cheeks that only Caleb is able to see, after a lot of training and a lot of looking for it.

The humans spears the next sausage and dips it into the sauce, tongue darting out to lap at a drop that threatens to fall down. He graciously ignores the sauce running down the fork onto his fingers and wrist, he eats the whole thing before putting the fork away. Then Caleb licks over his fingers, slowly, and sucks them into his mouth, laps up his wrist and twists his head to show off his jaw muscles working. His eyes glide over to Mollymauk. He no longer sits hunched over or tries to hide, but his shoulders are square, and his eyes are practically devouring Caleb. A rhythmic tapping sound comes from underneath the table and Caleb is sure that Molly’s claws are leaving dents on the wood right now.

The wizard shivers and closes his eyes, mouthing at his wrist to clean it of the last drop.

That’s it, Mollymauk Tealeaf has had enough. The first sausage might have been accidental, but that show just now. Caleb was teasing him. Molly fights down a growl and grabs his tankard to empty it. But it’s already empty and his eyes dart over to Beau, who looks innocently over to the bar, rubbing tge shoulder she had landed on. Molly snorts and stands up, his pants tight and uncomfortable. He rounds the table and stops behind Caleb, bending down to his ear.

“What a show, darling. You are quite the tease. I sincerely hope that you intend to follow through with this after starting it. My room, in five minutes.” He growls into Caleb’s ear and resists the urge to touch the human.

Instead Molly reaches across him and plucks the last sausage off the plate.

“And this comes with me.”

He can’t help himself to ghost a breath over Caleb’s ear as he retreats, he takes in the shiver and startled breath, before walking to the stairs and up to his room.

The door closes behind him and he walks over to his pack, takes out some of the waxed paper he uses to wrap dried meat during their journeys and wraps the sausage up. Molly lays the bundle onto the nightstand and shucks his coat off and hangs it over a chair.

His hands tremble a slighly with excitement and he deliberately slows his breathing. He has five minutes, exactly, with Caleb’s keen sense of time, and he wants to be the picture of a seductive lover as soon as the human enters. Boots and pants come off next, he leaves his shirt on but opens it for a full front view. Then Molly flops down onto the mattress, stroking over his hard-on while waiting for Caleb. He is already pretty worked up, he traces his fingertips only lightly over his cock's underside and completely ignores his sensitive balls.

The thrill of imagining Caleb getting up from the table in this moment and wandering up the stairs makes his insides flutter like their relationship was as fresh as the morning dew. A light smile spreads over Molly’s face and he can already feel Caleb’s skin on his, warm and smooth. His eyes fall closed and his ears pick up the hesitant thuds of boots outside the door. Molly pulls up one leg to present himself further, lounging royally on the bedsheets.

The first thing Molly sees of Caleb is the tip of his nose, peeking through the opening door. Then his face emerges, and he slips inside, door closing with a click.

“Did you come to get your sausage back?” Molly teases and he slowly reaches for the bundle next to him.

Caleb doesn’t say a thing, he steps closer with his eyes fixed on Molly’s forehead. The soft fizzling tensions grow stronger and add goosebumps to Molly’s skin as Caleb reaches for his collar.

“Or would you maybe rather like a different kind of…sausage?” His slender hand pulls his dick up and continues the stroking motion. Caleb’s eyes zero in on Molly’s and they look at each other before they both snort and laugh.

“That was bad, so unbelievably bad.” The wizard wheezes and puts his book down on the nightstand.

He slips out of his coat and hangs it on the bedpost before he toes his shoes and socks off.

“I think this is one of my worst yet.” Molly giggles and slides down to be more comfortable.

Caleb sits down next to him and looks at the tiefling with loving eyes. They both look at each other like people in love do, taking in the details of each other.

“I hope I didn’t ruin the mood. You did quite a number on me, down there. I would like to-” His voice takes on a purr and he brings his hand up to Caleb’s thigh.

“-continue.” His talons dig in slightly, scraping over the rough fabric.

“Eating that thing all sexy and looking so good with it. I almost lost it, right there.”

The human sighs through his nose and lifts Molly’s hand from his thigh, holding it loosely.

“I'm not sure I'm in the mood for sex. I don’t look good, gained weight.” Caleb glances at Molly apologetically and his other hand wanders over his own chest.

“My shirt is too tight now, I got fat on my hips and look at my chin. If I do this-“ And Caleb tucks his chin down. A second chin appears. Molly laughs while warmth bubbles in his chest. He earns himself an admonishing look from Caleb.

“Not funny. That is practically my everyday position while I read, and how am I going to seduce my very hot tiefling lover, while looking like that. I need to lose a few pounds.” The words are out in the open and Caleb lowers his gaze to the floor. Molly feels the warmth develop into heat that fills his temples, he shoots up and grabs Caleb’s biceps.

“No, my love. Please. Listen to me?” Molly tilts his head, the jewelry jingles and Caleb quirks one eyebrow, listening.

“I- I see why you think those are flaws. People tend to make fun of people who are- a little better off than them. You don’t, but you still hear other people talk, saying bad things and hurtful things. But that is all they do. They talk and try to make those other people feel bad about how good they have it.” The tiefling begins to rub over Caleb’s arm to soothe his tense posture.

“They say that I’m ugly because I have horns, and lavender skin, while I know quite well that I am beautiful. You tell me almost every day, and I trust you.”

“Yes but still, you look like-“

“Like a handsome bastard? A terrible flirt? Like the person you fell in love with?”

Slowly, Caleb leans into Molly’s touch and lets him bump his lips to Caleb’s forehead.

“I fall in love with you every day, no past tense, _Schatz_.”

Molly chuckles and wraps himself more solidly around Caleb.

“I do too, my love. Every day I look at you and my heart summersaults. And as time passes, both of us are bound to change. In fact, we have changed.”

Caleb’s hand absentmindedly squeezes Molly’s slightly harder, his brow furrowed while he thinks of past events that have made them both change dramatically.

The human presses back into Molly, tucks his head underneath his purple chin. The mob of ginger hair tickles slightly and smells of the lemon soap from two days ago, fresh air from the trip with Nott and the ever present aroma of worn paper and leather.

“We did change.” Caleb mumbles.

“And I'm still in love with you, Mollymauk. Fall for you. You are- well-“ The ginger blushes slightly and Molly wishes he could see his face, but remains where he is.

“You are my handsome bastard.” Caleb finally huffs and Molly giggles into his hair.

“And you are my bookish, teasing, sexy and a-little-squishy-‘round-the-middle wizard.” Molly peppers kisses onto Caleb’s filled cheeks and the human starts to chuckle and squirm in his grasp.

“Hmm that almost rhymes.” Molly notes, then continues the kissing.

“Stop it, Molly, how could you even think of me as sexy anymore?”

“Is that why you did more things with Nott the last few days? Spent the nights with her?”

Caleb nods, very red in the face. As punishment for his actions, Molly presses his lips to Caleb’s hair and blows hot air into it, knowing that Caleb very much dislikes the feeling. And promptly the wizard twists and whines in Molly’s grip before he deflates again.

“Don’t try to comprehend what I find sexy, my love. Just know that it’s you and we’re golden. You could be as broad as you are high, and I would still want to plough you into this mattress.”

“Now you are being ridiculous.” Caleb snorts, his hand entwining itself with Molly’s.

“Your bad influence on me.”

“Ha! Don’t you dare compare me to you. You took my sausage just out of – well – pettiness.”

“Caleb”

The human stops huffing and looks up at the tiefling. His back is flush with the lavender chest and Molly carefully lowers his head down to kiss the tip of Caleb’s nose.

“I love you, and I want you. The way you are, always." Caleb nods, his weight resting against Molly. The tiefling presses another kiss to his nose, then grins.

"Anyway, let’s get back to that sausage thing we have going on here.” He rolls his hips to make contact with Caleb’s backside.

Caleb shudders and inhales sharply.

Slowly, he turns around in Molly’s arms, eyes growing dark and big. He climbs into Molly’s lap, hands gliding over naked skin as the tiefling starts to purr. Caleb puts his weight down until Molly falls back onto the mattress, spread out and waiting with a broad grin.

Caleb straddles Molly’s thighs and he feels his heart jump and race in his rib cage. The ginger’s hands tremble as he reaches for the buttons of his shirt, popping one after another open. Slowly, Caleb exposes himself to Molly, overly aware of his body as a flush creeps from his cheek to his throat.

His belly is soft and has a slight pudge underneath the bellybutton, creating a crease above it. His chest is slightly swelled and looks soft, dusted with ginger hair that leads down into his pants. A soft curve is visible over the waistband and Molly fights his need to put his hands there and feel. The shirt comes off fully and Caleb just sits there, looking down at Molly. The tiefling gasps slightly, lifting his hands.

“Stunning, my love. You are stunning.” Molly trails his fingertips along Caleb’s sides, no ribs protrude the skin and make his fingers jump over them. The tiefling presses his hands firmly into the softness, slides them downwards and grabs two handfuls.

“Gods, you are beautiful.” Caleb smiles faintly. He takes one of Molly’s hands and kisses his knuckles, his ginger-blonde eyelashes fluttering over his freckle-dusted cheekbones. He leans over his lover and crawls up. Molly closes his eyes, anticipating a kiss from his most favorite lips of all, looking forward to the scratch of Caleb’s beard over his chin and lips. But it doesn’t come, so Molly opens his eyes again and looks at Caleb’s mischievous smile. The human holds the sausage in his hand and tentatively licks over its length.

Molly involuntarily lets out an embarrassingly wrecked sound, his hands digging into Caleb’s yielding hips.

“I came to eat my sausage. I’m still hungry after all.” Caleb’s voice is rough, then he take the it into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he sucks it off.

“Fuck” That is all Molly can say, eyes glued to Caleb’s lips that shine with fat and spit.

“Hmm, it’s a good one.” The human moans, swiping his thumb over one end of the phallic meat to bend it slightly, tracing the tip of his tongue along its curve.

“Oh, I have one just as good, even better. Only for you, my love.” The growl vibrates through Molly’s throat.

Caleb looks down on him and his free hand comes to splay over his chest.

“Do you now?” And with that he slides the sausage between his lips and fucks his mouth with it, slippery sounds and a soft whine escaping him while he starts do grind down into Molly’s groin.

For the second time this day, Mollymauk Tealeaf has had enough. Enough of these sausages teasing him.

A snarl is the only warning that Caleb gets before Molly surges up and bites into the sausage, pulling it from Caleb’s mouth that opens in surprise.

With three quick bites Molly munches it down, swallows and licks his lips.

Caleb whimpers.

Fluidly, Molly pulls himself up, his muscles rippling underneath is skin, and he has Caleb on his back in no time, finally kissing him. Their lips melt together, pressed close and hungry. Molly suckles on Caleb’s bottom lip while his lover’s tongue ghosts over his upper lip. They both meet in the middle, heads tilted to fully slot together and pulling each other in. Caleb’s hands are firmly planted onto Molly’s hips, twitching in their firm grasp and digging their nails in as Molly’s hand goes for Caleb’s waistband. Eagerly he opens the top button, then the second and finally he pulls the fabrics down to expose Caleb’s light colored thighs and red throbbing cock.

He marvels at their roundness and the give Caleb's thighs now have on the inside. How could he not have noticed these subtle changes in his lover, how could he have overlooked something so wonderful.

To Molly, Caleb’s weight gain means that he was feeling well, that he likes being with the group and with Molly. That he has the headspace to feel hungry and to eat his fill. That he wasn’t so stressed anymore to make him forget to eat, always on the run and always tense. To Molly, it means the world that Caleb was feeling better.

Molly’s mouth starts to wander, over Caleb’s cheek and along his jaw, hungrily he licks over the skin. Every gasp and sigh Caleb makes, Molly takes it and cherishes it deep within his heart. He moves to leave marks on the column of Caleb’s neck, biting and sucking as Caleb squirms and groans underneath him. He tries to rub himself against Molly’s hardness, but the tiefling keeps his hips up in the air, spread thighs framing supple hips. Molly brings his hands back up to Caleb’s chest and cups the flesh there, softly massaging his nipples. A strangled moan gets stuck in the back of Caleb’s throat.

“Mo-Molly”

“Look at that, darling. Breasts. Two perfect handfuls of them.” Molly breathes hotly onto the wizard’s collarbone and lets his tongue slide out of his mouth, the tip just barely touching hot skin. His hands rub across the softness, both nipples get caught on his rings and are briefly pulled, making Caleb gasp louder in surprise.

“Such pretty tits, only for me.” The tiefling growls and crawls lower, resting his head between both pectorals and pushing the flesh together so he can mouth at it.

His teeth grace over the skin and he feels Caleb’s need jump against his stomach. Ignoring his own, Molly takes one nipple into his mouth, prodding and pressing his tongue onto it while he rubs the other one.

“Nnngh- Molly, please.”

Molly switches nipples and with utmost caution, he takes it between his teeth, nibbling on it gently. He continues to play with Caleb’s nipples, feeling how the human’s hands wander from his hips up to his lower back and then higher, until they are firmly tangled in his hair. Caleb digs his blunt nails into Molly’s scalp and arches into a particularly strong pull on his right nipple with a loud whine. Satisfied, Molly looks down on his work. Two pink nipples, erect and swollen, glinting with his spit and bruises blooming around them. His eyes move to Caleb’s face, the human pants with red bitten lips and his disheveled ginger hair clashes with his sex flush.

“My darling.” Molly purrs, leaning down for a soft and sweet kiss, pulling away ever so slightly before he comes back in for another. He massages Caleb’s chest as he purrs and lowers himself down. The softness he meets there is heavenly, Molly grabs onto Caleb’s thighs and lifts them up to expose him. Settling back onto his knees Molly brings his mouth to the insides of Caleb’s thighs and sucks and bites at the flesh, relishes in the way he can nudge and prod against it as it slightly ripples.

Every bite and touch Molly lays to him makes Caleb melt even more into the mattress. He had put himself on a lent, thinking that Molly would not want him in his bed as he had gained weight. It had made Caleb pent up, desperate for Molly’s love and now he was getting drunk upon receiving it in such sweetness. He stopped trying to control his noises a long time ago and weakly thrusts his hips into air.

“Please, Molly. _Bitte_ , _bitte_ , I-nngh” Caleb breaks off as Molly nibbles close to his balls, hot breath flowing over his perineum.

“Caleb?”

“I need you, please! Please, Molly.” Now it is Molly’s turn to whine helplessly, diving down to kiss and nip at Caleb’s rim.

“Ha-aaaah!” Caleb arches off the mattress and digs his hands deeper into Molly’s hair, legs falling apart as his muscles suddenly tremble and give out.

“Fuck, Caleb. So beautiful, your voice. You-“ Molly's next words are lost in a multilayered purr and growl, a deep sing song from his chest.

Frantically the tiefling surges up from between Caleb’s legs, crawls over him and pats along his nightstand until he finds the drawer. His body is stretched out over Caleb and so close, the human doesn’t think, only feels his arousal and wants to feel his lover. So he latches onto the one thing he can reach with his mouth, and Molly almost buckles as he feels Caleb suck on his nipple.

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, Caleb!” Caleb swirls his tongue and doesn’t let go, he sucks lightly before his teeth gently scrape over the bud. Molly falls down as the last of his strength leaves him, hips grinding against his will into Caleb’s squishy stomach.

“You horrible person.” Molly admonishes Caleb weakly, grabbing the oil before he scrambles back between the wizard’s thighs as the ginger needs to stop his torture for air.

Caleb bites his lips and rolls his hips to entice Molly instead. The cork pops and liquid flows as Molly's tail winds itself around Caleb's thigh. One finger breaches him, good enough to make him hum a little. Then a second finger follows, and it makes him gasp. As three fingers move in and out of Caleb, his insides grow even warmer and each breath mingles together with a low needy sound. Four fingers scissoring, and Caleb is lost to it, thrusts back into them and tenses his abdominal muscles in pleasure. Then Molly stops and pulls out.

“You ready, darling?” Molly asks, his face coming close to Caleb’s. The tiefling kisses him on the corner of his mouth. Caleb opens his eyes and looks at Molly’s crimson depths.

“Yes, Molly. But I won't-“

“Me neither, my love. Me neither.” Molly smiles and lowers himself down onto Caleb’s chest, arms coming around his shoulder. Caleb lifts his hips and pulls his legs up as Molly kneels and lowers his hips down like he has done many times before. The practiced move brings them together, with a sigh Molly slides in and Caleb mewls as he is finally filled the way he likes most.

For a short moment they catch their breaths, then Molly chuckles quietly.

“How do you like my-“ He can’t finish the sentence as Caleb squeezes around him and seals his mouth with a quick kiss.

“Stop it and fuck me, Mollymauk Tealeaf.”

“Oh how scary, my full name. As you command, darling.”

Caleb briefly wishes he had given himself more time to adjust before setting Molly off to plough him but now it was done, and he feels fizzling currents running up his spine with every thrust. Their closeness prevents Molly from really building a fast and hard pace, but he still does his utmost to make each thrust deep and determined, searching for Caleb’s prostate. It’s a fickle thing, it always takes Molly a few thrusts before he finds it. Caleb tries to help him by angling his hips slightly, relaxing his legs to tilt his pelvic. He bites his bottom lip hard as Molly slams into it, brushing most of his length over it and causing Caleb to whine loud and broken.

"There!"

Molly grins wildly and mimics his thrust, stimulating Caleb’s prostate again and again. His hips slam into Caleb’s ass, but it is no hard connect, rather a soft cushion that welcomes him home. The impact makes Caleb’s flesh ripple and tremble, Molly lays comfortably atop of him. He had loved his wizard as he was all skin and bone. He had loved his wizard as he was dirty like a bag of rags and smelled like one. He had loved his wizard as he was clean and smelling like flowers. He had loved his wizard in fine clothes on luxurious sheets. And now he loves his wizard with his extra fat and soft skin. And he didn’t lie about his stamina.

Desperately panting, Molly tucks his head against Caleb’s throat, his hips slamming into his lover frantically while Caleb tugs on his own cock.

“Caleb, Caleb-close-“

“Inside, Molly-come-ins- _Aaaah_!” Caleb tenses around Molly’s cock and trembles with his orgasm, blunt nails digging into Molly’s back leave red welts on his skin. He bucks and moans deep in his chest, eyes unseeing and legs pressing into Molly’s sides.

“Fuck, Caleb!” Molly whines and latches onto the human's shoulder, pumping into Caleb a few more times as he builds his release and finally finds it. Molly presses into Caleb’s ass, lifts them both off the bed as his feet dig into the mattress for leverage. It rips through his body, like a rope pulled taut finally snapping and all his muscles tremble as Molly comes down again. A perfect mark of Molly’s teeth presents itself as his mouth lets go of Caleb.

“Caleb, darling. So beautiful-so-“ He croaks, trying to lift himself up, seeing nothing but pink flushed skin and a heaving hairy chest.

And then whites out.

As Molly comes to his senses again, he is tucked under the bedsheets and his head is pressed against Caleb’s side. Caleb’s voice fills the room as he reads from his book, one hand resting underneath the bedsheet atop of Molly’s bare chest. The ginger draws circles over Molly’s heart and Molly feels his heart squeeze with feelings.

“- _the last few days made them fear for the worst. If the girls were anywhere close to the truth, it would mean the end of their scheme. They would need to pack up and leave for the woods. Fend for themselves in the rough wilds of the Ishari forest. There were numerous dangers there, elves and goblins, strangling vines and wolves. And the scariest thing that Oli had ever heard of, a snake the size of his parent’s house with eyes that would turn you to stone if you looked into them. The boys shuddered as the thoughts crossed their minds simultaneously. They shared looks, discussing silently how they could prevent having to move into the wild. They could_ -“

Caleb coughs quietly and reaches for something. The plop and sound of a waterskin reaches Molly’s ears and he notices his own parched throat. Hoarsely he groans, moving his head to press further into Caleb.

“Ah, good morning, Mr. Mollymauk.” The wizard moves his arm underneath Molly’s to coax him into lifting himself up.

Sleepily Molly obliges and melts against Caleb’s chest, poking himself with one of the book’s edges. But it doesn’t matter.

“Morning? How long did I sleep?” He rasps, opening one eye to blink into the room.

It’s dark and three dancing lights swirl lazily around Caleb’s head. The curtains are drawn closed, but Molly could swear that the light filtering through is moonlight. Caleb passes him the water and he greedily drinks from it.

“Not long, it’s still evening. I just didn’t know what else to say. ”

Molly can’t help himself, he loves this man. He laughs weakly into the side of Caleb’s neck.

“I love you.”

“Love you too, _Schatz_.” Caleb brushes his knuckles over Molly’s cheek and nudges his head lightly to stop the horn from digging into his shoulder.

Then they both settle back into the cushions.

“Read a bit more for me, love?”

“Are you going to fall asleep on me?”

“Probably.”

“You’re like a cat, Molly.” Caleb is quiet for a short moment, then he hums.

“A Mollycat? Maybe a Frumpmauk. Or Mollymiau.”

Molly purrs and starts making biscuits into Caleb’s stomach, already drifting off again. Caleb laughs and continues to read.

His voice vibrates through Molly and fills his heart with warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> You can't imagine how much I cringe at the mention of "phallic meat" but if you have any better, sexy sounding synonyms for "sausage" feel free to comment!  
> Chubby Caleb is one of my favourites, but of course I love them all!


End file.
